Maybe I Don't Need You
by Courtney JoAnne
Summary: After getting rejected for the -nth time by Romano, Spain withdraws into his own mind. There though, he learns that he might only need himself. SpainxEvil Conquistador Spain
1. The Meeting

A/N: A short series of drabbles based of a page of Spain-centric doodles my friend did, one doodle of which on my suggestion, Spain was making out with his Evil, Conquistidor, Alter Ego.  
Yah, uh, that is why he has the bloodied cape.  
82 Words

~~~

" Who are you?!" the normally cheerful eyes were confused as he looked at a mirror imagine of himself.  
"Come now, you know better than that.." it smirked, flipping the blood stained cape from Spain's war days over both of their shoulders and pulling him close in one swift movement. Their bodies touching caused an odd friction, though Spain didn't have time to think about it as his lips were mashed against the ones of his bolder duplicate.

" I'm you."


	2. Not A Dream

A/N: A little longer than the first.  
132 Words  
~~~

He didn't know what to do. There had been a long heated argument about if his duplicate was real before there was a loud noise, and now he was back on the couch of his apartment exhausted. It had all been in his head, so why was it so tiring? It had all been a dream so why could he feel the other's poison touch on him? He opened his eyes and yawned, he had been in his house for a week now; maybe he was going stir crazy?

"Too bad sleeping beauty, it doesn't end there." Chills went down Spain's spine as he heard his own voice, and he knew he hadn't spoken. Sitting up slowly he looked around, his eyes stopped at the mirror. His reflection was smirking.  
His frown deepened.


	3. Missing Memories Found

A/N:  
I find it absolutly hilarious ( not really) that each one of these is getting progressivly longer and I find it harder and harder to put all the details I want into a chapter.  
395 Words

" You can't be real… I must be going crazy…" the normally easy going Spaniard looked at his reflection desperately before turning away closing his eyes and shaking his head violently. " I should go out I should talk to people again, that is why this is happening!" he opened his eyes but he found himself staring at a picture of him and Lovino, but it looked different. The picture moved, and the him in his picture pushed the angry looking Italian out of the frame making a piece of paper fly out of the frame and when he picked it up it was the same one that had been in there before. He looked back the frame where the picture and previously been and instead there was the image of himself, hands resting on his waist and leaning back on the edge of the frame.

"You know you are just lying to yourself." It commented.

"But… but I am me! You cannot be me as I am myself not you!" he gripped the precious picture tightly in his hand glaring at the man in the frame.

"Do you remember anything about the wars you fought 'Tonio?"

Spain was taken aback a moment, "N-no… of course not! The doctors just said it was post- trau-"

" No. Antonio. Do you remember anything about the wars you fought." Fierce green eyes stared at him.

" I…" there was something to be feared in those eyes, and he couldn't look at them and he turned away from the picture, making sure not to turn back to anything that could reflect or show an image of himself. But when he opened his eyes again, there was the cursed image right in front of him wearing his old conquistador outfit. The ones that had been stained with blood and he had burnt.

" Of course you do 'Tonio. You remember a battle field. You remember blood. But everything is blurry to you right? You try and block out these images right? Because you don't want to see war you want to see peace. Did you ever think how you even fought those wars then?"

The baffled Spaniard couldn't do anything anymore, he was cornered.

"I-It was…."

"It was me."

The world went black to Spain and he fell with a thud.


	4. A Dream

A/N: For all you people who fallow this, thank you. I am sorry I havn't uploaded, I have had this done but I havn't had the net to put this up.  
163 Words  
______________________________________

When he woke up again the world was all white, and he had a slight feeling of déjà vu. He blinked slowly, looking around, and slowly his eyes settled on a mirror reflection of himself.

"W-who are you?" he was afraid to ask, he didn't want to believe this was going to happen again.

"Oh come _on_. Don't be so _dull_." He walked over to Antonio and put his hands on his shoulders, looking him straight in the eyes. The unsettled Spaniard did not like what he saw. " You know you won't be able to get away from this, and the sooner you give into the fact that I am going to be right here with you always, the sooner life will be easier for you!"

Antonio started dumbly at him, "So you were the one…. The one to kill all those… those poor people?" he asked sadly.

The evil one gave a smile, they were finally getting somewhere.


	5. The Beginning

A/N: Sorry I have taken so long to update this. I had for a short amount of time, run out of ideas for this story.  
All my ideas are back now, but a bit different than before. So if this Chapter isn't as smooth going along with the rest, I apologize.  
Words: 250

* * *

It is horrible, realizing why so many of his children hated him. Realizing he had done so much more than he ever knew he had. Realizing that he was such a horrible person, that he had hurt so many, but at the same time, that it wasn't his fault at all. Antonio sighed, he felt crazy. He felt like he was making excuses again, that he was blaming it on someone else when it was his fault; that his mind had made up this alternate him as a release from the guilt.

"Oh, there you go trying to dismiss my existence again…" He and his opposite were still sitting in the white room, and the other was sitting straight across from him. He had been watching him for a while now, watching the other make a big show out of being able to mirror his movements exactly.

"Well it's a bit hard to comprehend that you are me as well." Why did his own voice sound so fake? The other sounded more like him than he did right now. Was it the passion he held in it?

"No it's not; you are just refusing to understand it." The other replied. A short amount of time lapsed, though Spain figured that no time had really passed at all.

"Fine." He finally said, with a sigh. "Then answer me this Antonio, why the hell did you kiss me?"

He didn't like the grin he received in return.


	6. Acknowledging the Truth

**A/N: Sorry I have been gone from this fic for so long. I've been working on other things. I have not forgotten about this though, I'm just fighting for inspiration. I will try and start updating regular like though once I have ideas. Here it s just kind of a bridge,I will try to have moe significant things happen soon.  
I am really happy this as become so popular an experiment it has gotten quite a lot of attention, and I love you all for that!  
Words: 265**

* * *

"Why did I kiss you?"

"Si. And also, why are you here?"

"Well Tonio, I am here to protect you. And kissing you is my way of doing so."

"Protecting me? And my name is not _Toni, _it is _Antonio._ I am not your friend so do not be familiar with me." The original Spaniard sat there pouting. He didn't need to be protected, he was strong enough on his own. And how dare that twisted bastard even think that said explanation would excuse him from being so rude!

"I don't have to be your friend, as I know everything about you. And you know, I can hear your thoughts, and it does excuse me. How else am I supposed to save you from the misery you are wallowing in over that stupid Italian?"

This made Antonio jump up in anger. "He is not stupid! And I'm not miserable over him because I know he loves me!" tears were in his eyes, this strange man… this strange part of him he never knew exisisted… he was pushing all the wrong buttons, and it hurt.

"There, there my little Tonio…" the man in the bloodied cape stood up and walked over, wrapping his arms around the original. " Don't cry…"

" I'm not!" but Antiono knew he was, and as much as he hated this man, he leaned into the electric touch, crying. "I know he loves me… I know..."

"And you know you are lying." The voice was so soft and gentle with that poison truth.


End file.
